Year 10
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: Lady clark of books robin hood challenge. The outlaws are teenagers in a modern day bording school, starting year 10. WillDjaq, RobinMarian, MuchDean, JohnAlice, AllanPaula.
1. We Go To Nottingham

**This is for Lady Clark of Books Robin Hood challenge here is what she asked for:**

**Robin Hood ****challange****: this is completely AU! ****the**** outlaws are normal hormonal teenagers and so are ****gisbourne**** and the sheriff! ****they**** go to a normal secondary school and get into loads of fights and ****arguements****can**** include Eve, Alice and any other character you wish. ****MUST be Robin/Marian and Will/Djaq but not straight away.**

Year 10.

Chapter 1 – We Go To Nottigham.

"Robin, you're going to be late, it's your first day of year 10," Mary, Robin's mum called up the stairs.

Robin groaned, after the long summer break he was not looking forward to being back at school, even if he did get to hang out with the gang again.

"The bus to Nottingham leaves in ten minutes, you're going to miss it!" Mary shrieked.

"Ok mum, I'm coming, I'm coming," Robin stretched, grabbing some old jeans and a 'star wars' t-shirt to wear

"Where is he?" Much whined, "He'll miss the bus."

"I assume you're talking about me," Robin casually walked around the corner, joining his friends at the bus stop.

"Marian's over there, are you going to talk to her?" Much asked him.

"Not yet," Robin murmured.

The pretty brunette girl that Robin had been going on about for weeks was chatting animatedly to another girl, with short black hair and olive skin. Will was staring at her.

"You should ask Safi out, it's obvious she likes you," Much nudged Will.

For once Much was right, Djaq hung around with Will and the gang even more than she did with her best friend Marian. Everyone could see they were meant for each other, even if they wouldn't admit it.

"Finally," Allan gestured them over as the bus drove into its usual spot, ready to take them to Nottingham Boarding School.

"We go to Nottingham," John smiled as they climbed onto the bus.

**Did you like it? Please review, the next chapter should be longer and will be up soon.**


	2. Friends and Enemies

Chapter 2 – Friends and Enemies.

After around two long hours in the coach they finally arrived and lugged their suitcases up into their dorm.

Already sitting down in the common room, having already taken the best seats by the fire, were Vasyey, Davina and Guy, all giving Robin and his gang evil looks.

"We are so going to get them back this year, can anyone think of any good pranks?"Robin hissed, as the five teenagers chose their beds for that year.

"Robin, it's an important year, we've got our mocks in November and we need to stay on the right side of the teachers," Much moaned.

"Relax Much, with our skill the teachers will never know it was us!" Allan laughed, millions of evil plans forming in his mind.

Ever since they had first arrived at Nottingham Boarding School, Guy, Vasyey and Davina had been sworn enemies of the gang and Djaq. The only other person they talked to apart from the others was Marian, Guy constantly flirted with her and a rumor was going around that they were going out, even though Djaq had confirmed this definitely wasn't true.

"How are you guys?" said Djaq entering their dorm, her and Marian had come over from the girls dorm that was just across the hall.

"Fine thanks," Will answered quickly, "How are you?"

"Fine thanks," Djaq asked, but Marian hung behind not meeting anyone's eye.

"Marian, how are you?" Robin asked her, smiling at her.

"I'm, I'm fine," Marian murmured shyly, "I've got to go and, and unpack."

Marian headed back to her dorm without another word and Djaq's eyes followed her down the hall, she looked confused, "She's never usually this shy."

"I know, the other day she was chatting to me like there was no tomorrow," Will added.

Robin grinned at Djaq, who sighed, "She's not interested Robin."

Allan and Much burst out laughing and Robin stormed out of the room muttering, "I'm going for a walk."


	3. Robin's Ex

**Ok, a few notes. Luke, Will's brother, is in year 9 in this story, as is Davina, Vaysey's little sister. Sarah, the girl Robin and Much met in episode 1, the one Robin snogged, is in year 10 too. ****As well as Eve and Alice.**** Marian used to hang around with Jane, not Will's mum, when Djaq went around with the gang, but since they fell out she decided to get to know the others better.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 3 – Robin's Ex.

"Desperate ex alert," Allan hissed to Robin as Sarah approached.

The gang, Marian and Djaq were sitting around the fire watching the pretty blonde who was wearing a top that left little to the imagination approached.

"Hi Robin, can we talk?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah, sure."

While Robin went to one side of the room, dragged along by Sarah, Marian spoke for the first time since she had left their dorm earlier that day, "I hate that girl."

Everyone looked at her surprised.

"She _is_ pretty desperate," Allan laughed, "She's been trying to get back with Robin ever since he broke up with her last year."

"Robin hates her, she cheated on him and now as both relationships come crashing down around her she wants Robin to take her back, as if," Much scoffed.

They saw Sarah put her pale arms around Robin, pushing her body closer to his, her lips millimeters away from his.

"I'll stop this," Marian growled determinedly, heading for the couple.

The gang and Djaq shuffled towards the others in what they hoped was an inconspicuous way, listening in to what Marian was about to say.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marian asked in an obviously fake high pitched voice, "Robin's my boyfriend now, leave him alone."

Robin and Sarah's jaws dropped in surprise.

"No you're not," Sarah snorted.

"Yes she is," Robin understood what Marian was trying to do and began to play along.

Sarah gave Marian a hard shove, knocking her to the ground and leaping on top of her, "He's mine you…"

She was silenced with a punch in the jaw from Marian who jumped up and wrapped her arms around Marian pushing her lips onto his and kissing him passionately, surprised when he kissed her back.

The whole common room went quiet; everybody was watching Robin and Marian's intensifying kiss.

When they finally broke apart and saw everyone looking at them Robin looked at Sarah, "It's over, ok?"

"No it's not ok! I don't get dumped!" Sarah jumped up off the floor and stomped up to her dorm, a wave of laughs following her across the room.

"Sorry," Marian whispered to Robin, taking her hands from round his waist, "Much said you didn't like her and, well, anything I can do to help," Marian giggled.

Smiling Robin took her hand, "Thanks," he whispered, raising her hand to his lips and giving it a quick kiss.

"I better go to bed," Marian sounded embarrassed, "Early start tomorrow."

Marian left Robin standing there, his hand still outstretched the touch of her soft lips and the taste of her strawberry lip gloss still lingering in his mouth.


	4. Maths and PE

Chapter 4 – Math's and P.E.

The gang walked purposefully down the hall, Robin in the lead, flanked by Much and Marian and on each side. Will, Allan, Djaq and John walked behind them, Will unable to take his eyes off Djaq.

"Hey bro, stop drooling," Luke called to Will as he and Davina laughed at Will's bright red face.

"I hate him being friends with her," Will muttered, "She's a bad influence."

"You sound like my mother talking about Robin," Allan joked as they arrived at Math's.

They sat in their usual row of seats, at the back. Robin in the middle Much, Allan and Will to his right, John, Djaq and Marian to his left. Guy and Vaysey sat in the middle row, groaning that they had taken the best seats again.

Five minutes into their least favorite lesson John was half snoring, Robin had thrown at least six paper airplanes at the back of Guy's head, Much was staring at Eve, who was listening intently in the front row, Will and Djaq were trying to mouth a conversation over the others heads while Marian stared out of the window, thinking about her first kiss with Robin.

It hadn't really been how she'd imagined it. No moonlit walk along the beach, no dates beforehand, no romantic words from the teenager she couldn't stop thinking about.

"Marian Fitzwalter are you going to answer my question?" Miss. Taylor's sharp voice brought Marian back to earth.

She looked around desperately, hoping some one would tell her the answer before Miss. Taylor, one of the strictest teachers at the boarding school who would send you out of the room for coughing too loud, realized she hadn't been listening.

Her eyes fixed on Robin who was desperately mouthing, "Twenty-seven."

"Is it, twenty-seven?" Marian asked tentatively.

"Yes," Miss. Taylor looked upset that she had missed the chance to send someone to detention but carried on as if nothing had happened.

The day crawled by like a snail, until there final lesson, P.E., which they were all forced to take at least one lesson of to keep fit, came.

"Ok, today we're going to do…" Mr. Hawkins paused for effect, "Sprint training!"

This was followed by groans from everyone as they all got grumpily to their feet and lined up.

"Ok, firstly sprint to the first red line and walk back, then to the second red line and walk back and then to the third red line and walk back. Keep going until I say stop," Mr. Hawkins sat down as the students began to run, Robin would have sworn he saw an evil grin on the P.E. teachers face as he watched them suffer, while he was sitting down comfortably.

"Ok, finish." Mr. Hawkins shouted after five minutes, "We're going to play indoor cricket, Guy, Robin you pick the teams and Much, Allan, you get out the equipment."

Guy stood in front of the rest of their class not knowing who to choose, he had firstly chosen Vaysey and Robin had chosen Much but now he was stuck. He hated all of the others; they were all stuck up, stupid, nerdy teenagers who wouldn't know that position was the most important thing in the world if it hit them in the face.

"I'll have Alice," Guy grunted, which caused John to glare at him, Alice looked very annoyed that she had to be with Guy and Vasyey.

"Allan," Robin chose without a second thought.

Then Guy clicked, he'd pick the person that Robin liked most, "Marian."

She sighed inwardly as she walked over to his team standing next to Alice and not sparing Guy a second glance.

It took Robin a minute to get over this loss but in the end he said, "Will."

"Eve," Guy continued reluctantly.

"John."

"Sarah."

"Djaq."

"Right then let's beg…" Mr. Hawkins was cut off by the sound of a hard slap.

"Don't you dare, he's mine!" Sarah screamed after slapping Marian.

"Oh shut up, you're just a spoiled brat who thinks you can everything you want, I'm just teaching you a well needed lesson," Marian shouted back.

"Whoa, ladies, break it up, can't you talk about this after the..." Mr. Hawkins was shoved onto the floor by Sarah who started pummeling Marian with her fists.

"Sarah stop it!" Robin shouted, rushing over to help.

"No way, I loved you…"

"And then you cheated on me, you idiot, I'm never going to take you back so move on with your life you silly cow!" Robin screamed straight into her face.

"Mr. Hawkins, are you ok?" Djaq rushed over tot h groaning teacher who had hit his head on the laminated plastic floor of the gym so hard he had fallen unconscious, "Someone get help, we'll tell them he fell over." Djaq looked at Sarah who nodded in thanks before rushing from the room, embarrassed at her outburst.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked, grabbing Marian's arm.

She nodded but said nothing, Sarah was never going to give up, may be she should just let Robin go.


	5. Preparations

**Hi everyone, just to clear up a few things, there are four forms in each year but we don't meet the other three year ten groups very often. There are twelve people in their form:**

**Robin, Much, Will, Allan, Djaq, John, Marian, Guy, Vasyey, Eve, Alice, Sarah.**

**I never usually thank my reviewers, but really I love you guy's loads so –**

**DeanParker – **I'm really glad you like the story, thanks for reviewing.

**Lady Clark of books – **You're right, it is easier to stay single! Lol!

**ZebraBlonde – **I thought the part that Marian says 'anything I can do to help' was quite funny and as soon as I thought of it I knew I had to put it in!

**Littlemissmaster – **Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Marian66 – **Yeah, I agree, Lady Clarks idea is excellent!

**13139allysonfanficlover – **Thanks, it nice to know I can make ppl laugh!

Chapter 5 – Preparations.

It was coming up to Halloween and instead of trick or treating or dressing up as witches the year ten, eleven and twelve students of Nottingham Boarding School did something entirely different. They had a huge disco in their school hall.

As it was there first year going to the disco, Marian, Djaq and all the other girls spent most of the time worrying about what they would wear, instead of worrying about their mock's which started the second week into November.

"I was going to wear this sparkly silver top, but I'm not sure if Will will like it," Djaq fretted.

"He likes you, it doesn't matter what you wear," Marian consoled her, "Now do you think Robin will like the dangly earrings better or the purple studs?"

Although as boys they didn't really pay much attention to what they wore, their motto was 'if it's jeans and a t-shirt it's cool', they were still fretting bout looking good for the girls they liked. Even John was asking anyone who would listen which shirt Alice would like best.

When the day of the disco finally came, there was a buzz of excitement around the older students. No one could concentrate in any of the lessons so most teachers gave up and let them play games, until there last lesson, French, which dragged on as if time had almost come to a standstill.

"Finally!" Robin shouted as soon as the bell had rung.

Ever student in the form jumped up excitedly, all wanting to be changed and ready in time fore eight o'clock.

At half past seven everyone was ready and standing outside the hall, ready for it to open.

The whole gang were wearing jeans, John's black and Much's light blue. The others were all wearing dark blue denim.

Robin was wearing a white shirt with thin silver stripes going vertically along it, Much was wearing a plain dark blue shirt, John was wearing a black shirt, Allan a green one and Will's was plain white.

Marian and Djaq rushed into the queue to stand with the gang, who all stared at them in awe.

Marian was wearing a pretty, sparkly light blue strapless top and a denim mini skirt and black high heeled sandals, while Djaq was wearing sparkly silver top, some three-quarter length jeans and some silver high heeled sandals.

"Wow," Robin muttered, "You look…"

"Hideous," Sarah cut in, walking over to put her arm around Robin.

She was wearing a low cut leopard print top and some skinny jeans, throwing herself at Robin she whispered, "The older students have brought alcohol, it's gonna be served in the equipment room where the teachers won't see," and with that Sarah stalked away, blowing Robin a kiss before she went.

"She would be ok you know, if she didn't act so desperate," Allan said, watching her walk over to his brother, Tom, who was in another form.

"And if she hadn't cheated on Robin," Marian pointed out.

"And if she wasn't a slut," Robin whispered.

"Well yeah," Allan said, for once lost for words.

Then the doors opened and the students burst through the doors, everyone getting split up by the hustle and bustle of the swarm of students.


	6. The Disco

Chapter 6 – The Disco.

Part 1 – Allan.

As Allan pushed through the older students who were all dancing to 'Somebody Told Me by The Killers' he attempted to find the others. They all had someone, someone they like and someone who liked them back, but he had, he had no one.

"Hi, I'm Paula," the pretty brunette girl that Allan had been talking about for weeks blocked his path.

"Hey Paula, I'm Allan," Allan praised his good luck, staring into her emerald green eyes.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked shyly.

"Wha…sure," Allan followed Paula to the dance floor and as they stared to dance, 'She's A Rebel by Green Day' begun.

Allan stared at Paula as she danced; she had tanned skin and was about an inch shorter than him, and her brunette hair completely straight and her beautiful green eyes shining with happiness.

"Come on Allan, dance!" Paula insisted, although she wished she hadn't when she saw the teenagers dancing skills.

Part 2 – Robin.

Robin and Marian made their way hand in hand onto the dance floor and it wasn't long before Robin saw Allan and burst out laughing.

"What? Is my dancing that bad?" Marian asked self-consciously.

"No, look at Allan," Robin pointed to Allan and Paula and Marian turned around to look.

It was obvious at one look that Allan knew hardly anything about dance, he was doing the Macarena and everyone around him was staring, confused.

"Hey Allan," Robin called, "Wrong song mate!"

Allan blushed bright red and Robin turned back to Marian laughing, "I'm going to get a drink, coming?"

"Sure," Marian followed Robin to the table, but neither of them noticed that Sarah was following them everywhere and watching their every move.

Part 3 – Much.

"Hi Eve," Much said breathlessly, after fighting his way from the other side of the hall to get to her.

"Oh, hi Much, having fun?" Eve asked politely.

"Yeah I am, do you want to dance?" Much asked eagerly.

At that moment Allan's brother, Tom came towards them, carrying two lemonades.

"Oh, sorry," Much muttered, embarrassed.

"It's ok, it's not your fault," Eve smiled and walked away with Tom, leaving Much feeling utterly depressed.

"I need a drink," Much sighed to no one in particular as he stumbled over the equipment shed.

Part 4 – John.

Alice was sat on her own on one of the benches at the side of the hall when John finally found her. As she watched all the happy people walk by only one face stood out, John's, he walked slowly towards her and when he finally reached her he put out his hand and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Alice smiled and willingly took his hand and he pulled her up, spinning her round and round. She laughed as he led her to the dance floor and was pleasantly surprised by the young mans dancing. After ten minutes both had completely forgotten about everyone else and were dancing madly, laughing their heads off.

Part 5 – Will and Djaq.

Will and Djaq spent most of the first hour together, dancing casually and chatting just as normally as they usually did. Before long both of them were wishing that the other would just admit their feelings, and ask them out, but were too embarrassed to do it themselves. Until Will made the first move.

"Djaq, you're a really nice friend… he began, "And, well, I like you, as a friend but also…" he paused, blushing bright red, "Will you go out with me?" he burst out, trying to get the rejection and embarrassment over quickly.

"Of course I will!" Djaq smiled and pulled Will into a tight hug.

"I really like you Djaq," Will whispered.

"So do I," Djaq answered softly planting a small kiss on his lips before resting her head on his shoulder.

Part 6 – Everyone.

At eleven o'clock the room was in chaos. The floor was strewn with plastic cups, chocolate bar wrappers and spilt drink.

Much was sitting at one corner of the room, seven empty bottles of beer around him and an eighth clutched in his hand. Robin and Marian had retreated to outside of the hall, and after a few vodka shots were kissing passionately Will and Djaq, after finally admitting their feelings for each other, were sipping whiskey on one of the benches and chatting heartily about how they had liked each other for ages but just hadn't wanted to admit it. Alice and John were still dancing, but a bit more exuberantly after a few gin and tonics. And finally Allan and Paula were both, although slightly drunk, still sane and chatting outside of the hall.

"I've liked you for ages," Allan admitted, giving a large hiccup.

"Me too, but I thought you would already of had a girlfriend," Paula told him.

"I do now," Allan smiled and wrapped his arms around Paula.

"Allan," Paula whispered before there lips met.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Paula is based on my friend on fan fiction Paula545, who wanted to be Allan's girlfriend so here she is! Please review, I want at least 35 reviews before I next update!**


	7. The New Girl

Chapter 7 – The New Girl.

Allan was the first awake and decided that he wanted to talk to the others about Paula straight away, he woke each of them up by flicking the sides of their heads until they got so annoyed they swung punches at Allan and got up, just so he would stop.

"What is it Allan!" Much groaned, "I've got a headache."

"I'm not surprised considering the amount you drunk last night. At least it's a Saturday!" Robin laughed, "Why weren't you with Eve?"

"She's going out with Tom," Much nodded to Allan, "His brother Tom."

"Sorry mate," Allan said, "But isn't there a new girl joining this term? She's arriving today, am I right?"

"Dunno," Will answered, making his way over to the others while yawning.

"May be she could be the one for you!" Allan smirked as Much threw him an evil look, "Anyway, I wanted to tell you about Paula…"

For the next half hour, all through breakfast, while they were finishing off their homework, and up until lunch time Allan didn't stop talking about Paula, but whenever he saw her passing in a corridor he would duck behind one of the others, his face turning scarlet. Every time this happened Robin became more convinced that Allan had finally found a girl he really liked, why else would the outgoing Allan A Dale be embarrassed to talk to someone?

After lunch the gang, Marian and Djaq were walking along the lobby, Allan had finally fallen silent because he'd finally run out of stuff to say.

A tall, blonde girl was standing in the middle of the huge room, looking slightly confused, a piece of paper clutched firmly in her hand.

"Hey, where are you going?" Much walked up to her in awe, marveling at her bright blue eyes.

"I'm in the form," the girl scanned her piece of paper, "10 Alpha, could you tell me where it is please?"

"Sure, I'm in that form too, I'm Much by the way, this is Robin, Allan, Will, John, Marian and Djaq," Much pointed them out as they came over.

"Kelsi," the girl shook Much's hand, "But everyone calls me Dean."

"Oh, ok. We'll show you too your room Dean, you'll probably be sharing with Marian, Djaq and a few of the others," Much lead off towards their dorms, smiling to himself.

**Hope you liked that chapter, sorry it was a little short. Kelsi or Dean is based on the writer on fanfiction, DeanParker who wanted to be with ****Much****. More with Dean and Paula will come soon, when I have at least 50 reviews! I know that's a lot but I won't have time to write for a while anyway!**


	8. Truth, Dare, Kiss or Swear Part 1

**I know I said I wanted 50 reviews** **but I will not go soft again!**

Chapter 8 – Truth, Dare, Kiss or Swear Part 1.

Later that evening everyone in 10Alpha excluding Vaysey and Guy who were up in there dorm and Paula, who was sitting next to Much, avoiding Allan's eyes, had an idea.

"Let's play Truth, Dare, Kiss or Swear," she said eagerly, jumping up.

"Yeah let's," Dean jumped up smiling.

"Ok, sure," Robin agreed and they grabbed an empty coke bottle that was laying, abandoned, on the floor.

Sitting in a circle around the bottle Robin began to spin it, they all watched it go round and round until it finally stopped, on Much.

"What do I do now?" he asked.

"Well," Robin grinned, "You can either kiss Marian, do a dare of my choice because I spun the bottle, swear to do my homework for the rest of the week or…" Robin pondered for a second, "Tells us all the girls you've kissed."

Much went scarlet, he had never been much good at dares, last time he had chickened out and Robin hadn't stopped clucking at him for months. He had never kissed anyone, that embarrassed him more than anything else, he was certainly not going to admit it in front of everyone else. He couldn't do Robin's homework; he was already overloaded so that left kissing Marian, he took a deep breath and said, "I'll kiss Marian."

Robin looked slightly confused but shrugged, "Your decision."

Much and Marian lent over the circle, there lips coming closer and closer until they finally met and shared a long kiss. Much was surprised at the kiss, it was his first and he found he enjoyed it after a few seconds forcing himself to pull away. Both Marian and Much were bright red.

"Right," Much said briskly, "My turn to spin."

Much spun the bottle, everyone's eyes followed it cautiously and they winced when it came close to stopping by them. After what seemed like a very long time the bottle stopped, pointing at Sarah.

"Right then," Much had an evil glint in his eye, "You can either do a dare of my choice, admit all the crushes you have had throughout your life, do my homework for a month or kiss…" Much grinned evilly at Robin, "Robin."

"I'll kiss Robin," Sarah answered eagerly.

The two lent over the circle, and although Sarah looked thrilled, and Robin looked disgusted as soon as there lips touched the expressions disappeared, Robin almost looked like he was enjoying himself while Marian squirmed at the side of the circle trying to ignore her 'almost-boyfriend' kissed his ex.

The kiss broke and they sat there for a moment looking into each others eyes before remembering that the others were there.

"I..I'll spin now," Sarah broke the silence spinning the small plastic bottle softly.

The red topped bottle pointed at Allan when it stopped, who looked apprehensive.

"Truth, Dare, Kiss or Swear?" Sarah asked, "I'm going to play properly, I'm not going to tell you what you have to do before you choose."

Allan eyed Sarah uncertainly, "I'll do a dare."

"Ok," Sarah smiled sweetly, "I want you to sneak downstairs in your pajamas, get the door keys from the staff room and sneak outside. Go down to the English block and smash a window."

"What?" Allan gawped at her.

"You're not a chicken are you?" Sarah asked in a sweet voice, using her half evil half puppy dog eyes.

**Hope you liked it, I want 60 review before I update, I won't go soft this time! lol!**


	9. Truth, Dare, Kiss or Swear Part 2

Chapter 9 – Truth, Dare, Kiss or Swear part 2.

Everyone was starring at Sarah in confusion, there eyes showed how stupid they thought Allan would be if he agreed but Sarah's evil smile told him how much she would tease him if he didn't.

"He can't do that Sarah, he'll get into huge trouble," Robin said firmly.

"You're a chicken too," Sarah raised her eyebrows, "I can't believe I actually fancied you," Sarah fluttered her eyelids at Robin.

"I'm not a chicken," Robin snarled, "Let's do a swap, I'll do the dare and Allan can do something else."

"Ok," Sarah shook Robin's hand, "Deal."

Robin ran up to his dorm and grabbed his deep blue dressing gown and slippers before leaving the room taking deep breaths.

"This will be funny," Sarah giggled, "All the rooms have alarms, as soon as the window is smashed the alarm will go off and the teachers will come running."

"What!" everyone stared at her while she twiddled her thumbs.

"We've got to stop him," Much hissed as they all made there way out of the room, leaving Sarah sitting on the armchair grinning maliciously. The blonde girl ran up to the boy's dormitories, scrabbling around until she found one of Robin shoes and took it back downstairs. She stood back and closed her eyes as the shoe hi the glass window, running straight to her dorm and into her bed as soon as the alarm began to ring.

**Sorry that was short but I wanted to end it there for now, please review and I'll update soon.**


	10. Truth, Dare, Kiss or Swear Part 3

Chapter 10 – Truth, Dare, Kiss or Swear part 3.

Robin was in the staff room, the keys were right next to Miss. Thomas, one of the English teachers, who had fallen asleep in the armchair, her cup of coffee had been dropped onto the plush red carpet staining it a murky brown and her glasses had fallen down to the end of her nose.

He tiptoed forwards, jumping every time the teacher's loud snores broke the silence. He brought the keys up and off the table, wincing as they chimed lightly. That was when the alarm begun and the teacher woke to see Robin holding the keys right in front of her very eyes.

Back in the girls dormitory Sarah was grinning, she'd get up in a moment, pretend she's been rudely awakened by the alarm, her eyes shinned, how she could have thought up such a brilliant plan she didn't know, everyone would think it was Vaysey or Guy, when really it was poor little innocent Sarah McDonald, who would never do anything as bad as throwing someone else's shoe through the window and setting the alarm off. She heard Guy and Vaysey downstairs, complaining about the ongoing noise and began to walk down the wooden staircase, faking a yawn and asking in a confused voice, "What's going on?"

Much, Marian, Allan, Paula, Dean, Will, Djaq, John and Eve crept down the stairs, just as Much stepped onto the bottom step the alarm began to ring.

"What did you do now Much?" Allan hissed angrily.

"It wasn't me," Much spat back, "We need to get back to the common room, now!"

"Going somewhere?" the headmaster appeared at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed, a penetrating loom piercing there minds and freezing them to the spot.

**Sorry that was short again but I promise the next chapter will be longer! But I want at least 65 reviews before I update!**


	11. Caught

**I'd just like to thank ****DeanParker**** for the great idea which inspired this chapter.**

Chapter 11 – Caught.

Everyone froze, the headmasters piercing stare almost controlling their minds and then…

"I can't believe…" Dean paused as a sob racked through her frame, "I made you guys come out with me, it was stupid."

"What was that Kelsi?" Mr.Torvill, the headmaster, asked.

"I thought I heard someone downstairs," Dean's face was now covered in tears, "And then the alarm went off and I dragged them down here to see what was going on!"

"Kelsi," Mr.Torvill ran up to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder, "It's ok, everything is fine, go back to bed and we'll sort this out," his tone turned harsh, "The rest of you , with me."

"But Mr.Torvill…."Dean began.

"No buts, come on," Mr.Torvill snapped.

The others followed the headmaster away while Dean looked dejected and walked back to the dorm, wiping away the tears she had made herself cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Robin Richard Hood, what on earth do you think you are doing?" Miss. Thomas shrieked when she saw Robin with the keys.

"I was…I was just…I…I…" Robin stuttered.

"The alarm!" Miss. Thomas shrieked again, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I don't know anything about it!" Robin replied hastily.

"We'll see about that," grabbing the front of his 'Dr.Who' dressing-gown and dragging him towards the headmasters office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All their heads were hung; they were studying the recently hovered red carpet while Mr.Torvill continued.

"…and even if Kelsi asked you to come down you should of…"

He was interrupted by a hard knock on the door and Miss. Thomas burst in, pulling Robin in behind her.

"Mr.T…oh, you've already got some children out of bed?" Miss. Thomas looked surprised.

"The new girl Kelsi thought there was someone down stairs, so they took her down to show her that their wasn't."

"I was only getting the keys so we could check outside," Robin added.

"Fine, I'll see you in the morning," the stressed English teacher shoved Robin away from her and stormed off, back to the nice comfy chair she had been asleep in.

"Right then, this is more serious that I thought, trying to steal keys? And…"

"They didn't know about me stealing the keys," Robin butted in.

"Are you sure Mr. Hood?" Mr.Torvill leaned towards Robin.

"Yes, I'm sure," Robin said firmly.

"Ok Robin I expect to see you at detention every lunchtime this week, and the rest of you will be punished if this happens again," Mr.Torvill dismissed them and they trudged slowly up to their dorm.

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. There is going to be more love ****ect****. In the next chapter so please review! I'll update again when I have a least 80 reviews! **


	12. Sabotage

Chapter 12 – Sabotage.

The next morning the hole in the window had been closed up and Robin's shoe had been found in the school yard, everyone suspected Vaysey and Guy while Sarah sat in the corner, a sweet look on her face, smiling innocently as teachers all glared at the two trouble makers.

That evening everyone but Marian and Robin had gone to bed, and they were avoiding each others eyes.

"Marian," Robin began.

"Yes?"

"I, I, I was wondering, would you, I mean, do you, would you like to, would you like to go out with me this Saturday, we could go into town and get some fish and chips and go to see a film or something?" Robin gabbled, getting through his question quickly.

"Of course," Marian answered eagerly.

"Good," Robin answered smiling quickly before becoming shy and embarrassed again.

The firelight lit the room and as the two members of 10 Alpha edged closer and closer to each other. Marian could feel his warm breath brushing her lips, they were centimeters apart, and she could feel the tension filling the air, his bottom lip brushed hers momentarily and she put her hand up to touch it, memorizing the feel of his lips on hers. Their lips touched again, Marian pushed forwards, knocking Robin back onto the floor and ending up astride him, their lips refusing to part.

They didn't say a word, they just put their arms around each other and began to kiss passionately before…

"Ewwww…" Much, in his blue and white stripy pajamas, had come down for a glass of water.

"Hi Much," Marian laughed nervously, jumping off Robin and running up to her dorm without another word.

"Much," Robin growled, advancing on his best friend.

"Sorry," Much shrieked, before running back up to their dorm, Robin close behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Saturday finally came Robin was feeling more nervous than he ever had before, he was wearing his best jeans, a plain white shirt and a warm waterproof jacket.

Marian waited for Robin down in the lobby, they had to get permission to go out from the teachers as they left and were both hoping that the 'incident' earlier that week wouldn't stop them.

Robin held out his arm for Marian who was wearing light blue jeans, a light blue wooly top and a blue waterproof jacket, the rain was getting heavy.

The gang, Djaq and Sarah were all watching from different sides of the lobby, ducking behind people to avoid being seen by either of them, who had asked the others to leave them alone.

"Robin I don't think you should be going out today," A very tired looking math's teacher, Mr. Smith, looked at Robin sternly.

"Please Mr. Smith, my detentions finished yesterday and we've already book cinema tickets," Robin lied, knowing quite well he still had two detentions to do on Monday and Tuesday.

"Fine go through," Mr. Smith glared at them until they were out of sight then turned to the next student.

"Sarah King," Mr. Smith looked extremely bored and yawned, "Why are you going out?"

"I want to go to the cinema," Sarah smiled sweetly.

"Through you go," Mr. Smith didn't give Sarah a second glance and didn't see the small walkie-talkie that Sarah produced from her bag.

"Right now, Davina, are you there?" Sarah spoke into the handset.

"Yes," Davina's crackly voice answered.

"Right, now how do I sabotage this date?"

**How you liked it, I thought I'd leave it on a cliffhanger. I'd like up to 95 reviews before I update please! But 100 would be really good!**


	13. The Date

Chapter 13 – The Date.

Robin and Marian walked awkwardly down the cobbles, their waterproof hoods and Robins black umbrella only just shielding them from the rain.

"Shall we go for lunch before the movie, may be later the rain will die down?" Marian broke the silence.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Robin asked her nicely.

"Err…" Marian thought for a moment, "How about that nice little café down the road…"

They ended up in a local fish and chip shop, Robin ordered a beef burger and Marian some cod, sitting at a table for two just as Davina walked in, her walkie-talkie, that was masquerading as a mobile phone, up against her ear.

"Oh great," Robin muttered.

"Just ignore her," Marian said, focusing on Robin and starring into his deep green eyes and sighing.

"I really like you Marian," Robin whispered, closing in.

"I like you too."

They finished there meals quickly, so involved with each other that they didn't notice Davina following them over to the alleyway behind the shop.

"Marian," Robin began, "I think…"

But he never got to finish that sentence, Marian pushed him back against the wall, cornering him and kissing him passionately, meanwhile Davina's plan was in action.

The camera on her phone snapped picture after picture, noiselessly capturing the moment the couple slid down the wall, rolling over in the stone alley way kissing and giggling furiously, before Davina ran off, unnoticed by either of them

"I'm sending the pictures now," Davina sent Sarah a text and began to Bluetooth all ten of them to her, smiling at how proud her brother would be.

**Sorry that was short, I'll try and update soon, I'd like at least 105 reviews! I'm just so happy I'm almost up to 100! YAY! I love you guys who review, you rock!**


	14. He's Dead

**A/N – Someone mentioned that I said about a mobile phone as a walkie-talkie but then they sent the pictures on there phone, I'm very sorry about the mix up, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I just want to say a quick thank you to my lovely reviewers**** who all helped me get to my first 100 review story**

**ZebraBlonde****littlemissmaster****LittleMissSparkles****, piratess1****92, Mira-And-Allan, paula545, lady ****clark**** of books, ****DeanParker****maths**** kid, beastar2, X-Kate-X, ****Traditional.Rose****Blackfishy****, flight815surviver, ****BeckyScarlett****, Sesa28, ****suzanne-rh****, Outlaw of Sherwood, ****i.heart.jonas.armstrong****, Rosie-Jess, warriorgirl4eva, ****spinningisfun****whatsthefracas****, Outlaw-Joanne, 13139allysonfanficlover and ****honestgreenpirate****! Sorry if I left everyone out but I went through all my reviews just to thank you guys! You make writing all the more fun!**

Chapter 14 – He's Dead.

Davina hurried silently down the cobbled streets, outside the pub Sarah was handing out leaflets, all with pictures of Robin and Marian spread across the pages and a buzz was going around the crowd.

The gang, who had come into town shortly after Robin and Marian, walked over suspiciously to see what was going on.

"Oh, hi guys," Sarah said sweetly, as Davina joined her.

"What's that?" Allan raised his eyebrows as Sarah hid the leaflets behind her back.

"Nothing," she answered in a sing-song voice, starting to back away.

Allan advanced, taking his chance he swerved right, but Sarah was to quick and moved the other direction keeping the leaflets from Allan's grasp. A sudden inspiration hit him and he took his chance, pressing his lips to hers, catching her completely off guard.

They shared a intense kiss, everyone stared and Allan forgot why he's wanted to kiss her in the first place, her soft lips against his, the pair of them against the world.

"Allan?" he heard Paula's soft whisper, full of betrayal and hurt, as she ran from the square.

"Paula," Allan called, beginning to run after her, leaving the others looking completely confused.

Sarah had dropped the leaflets in shock and Much made a grab for one and the remaining members of the gang ran back to the school, before Sarah or Davina could stop them.

"Fitty Robin Hood in 10Alpha get's it on with shy Marian Fitzwalter," Much read with disgust when they were back in there dorm, "They were seen rolling around the alleyway behind the local fish and chip shops by Davina who says, 'I am completely shocked by what I saw, and I hope they both get fitting punishments.'"

The rest of the leaflet was covered in pictures and Much threw it aside at once.

"He's dead," Allan said, voicing everyone's voice in two simple words.


	15. Mrs Thomas

Chapter 15 – Mrs. Thomas.

Robin and Marian returned happily to the school, unaware of the strange looks they were getting from everyone around them and the whispers that were following them.

"I had fun today," Robin smiled, kissing her hand, "See you later."

Robin entered the school, leaving Marian blushing at the door while the other pupils mulling around the gardens hid their leaflets behind their backs, pretending they hadn't been listening.

Robin burst into his dorm, grinning from ear to ear, "I just had the best date ever," he said, collapsing onto his bed.

"That's good news," Djaq said optimistically, "I'm just going to get Marian."

Robin frowned at her sudden urge to leave but decided not to question the matter, instead he stared up at the dirty white ceiling, allowing his thoughts to wander through the days event's.

"So then," Much cleared his throat, "What happened?"

"Well at first we went to the fish and chip shop…" Robin began, "What's that?"

He had spotted the leaflet which Much had left on the floor, Will made a grab for it, holding it behind his back as Robin camp up to him, "Will please give it to me."

"Allan," Will shouted, throwing the piece of paper to him before Robin's fist made contact with his face.

"Give it to me Allan," Robin pleaded, walking up to him, his fists clenched.

"Much!" Allan cried, attempting to throw the leaflet to his friend but badly mis-judging the throw.

Robin grabbed it, scanning the page quickly, his jaw dropping, "The sly, evil little…"

Arian and Djaq burst in, tears dripping down Marians face as she flung her arms around Robin and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Why won't she just go away, I had, I had such a perfect day and she had to go and ruin it," She sniffed.

"I know, I know," Robin ran his hands through her hair, feeling slightly awkward with all his friends watching.

"Mr. Hood," the shrill voice of their form tutor echoed through the room and the couple jumped apart as Mrs. Thomas barged through the door, "You too, get out of the boys dormitories at once," she squealed, pointing at Djaq and Marian who quickly hurried away, "Mr. Hood, these pictures have obviously been published by someone intent on ruining your private life, we teachers understand the need for teenagers to look cool in front of your friends," everyone grimaced, "But there is no need to b doing anything like that, especially not in public, I expect you and Miss. Fizwalter in detention tomorrow morning, eight am sharp, understand?"

"Yes Mrs. Thomas," Robin replied quietly.

"Good."

The rather tall and chubby lady stormed about of the room, huffing in anger and muttering about 'unruly teenagers' to herself.

Robin groaned, collapsing onto his bed, wondering what horrible task the demon teacher would set them.


	16. Leave

Chapter 16 – Leave.

Early Sunday morning Marian and Robin made there way down to Mrs. Thomas' office, yawning and stretching all the way, neither of them in the mood for chatting.

"You Miss. Fizwalter, will clean my office for me and you Mr. Hood will accompany me to the headmasters office," Mrs. Thomas told them shortly, passing Marian a number of detergents and cloths and leading Robin away.

As they quietly marched towards Mr. James' office the only sound that could be heard was the creak of the floorboards under the teacher's weight.

Mrs. Thomas knocked politely as she entered the office. It was a small room, sickly blue paint covering the walls, various pointless ornaments covering almost every surface and paperwork covering the rest. A tall and slightly plump man stood up as they walked in and Robin put his head in his hands at what he saw.

His parents were sitting at the other side of Mr. James' desk, his mothers medium length hair slightly wavy and casually left down, she wore her best outfit as did his half bald father who was wearing a suit and tie.

"Dear," His mum, Katie, began, walking over to him, "We, well we saw the…"

She trailed off as Robin looked to the leaflet on the desk and began to blush furiously.

"Robin," Ken, his dad, looked him straight in the eye, and Robin looked down, unable to hold the stare, "Mr James has been telling us everything that's happened already this term, you've only been here a few weeks, he seems to think, he seems to think you may have to move if you don't buck up."

Robin just stared, his jaw wide open, he couldn't leave his friends.

**Sorry this is REALLY short, but I promise a longer update next time, I just hadn't updated in SO long! Hope everyone had or is having a good half term!**

**Soapy xxx**


	17. Kiss

Chapter 17 – Kiss.

"What?" Robin asked, shocked.

"You, Mr. Hood," Mr. James began in a snooty voice, "Are a bad influence and unruly child, your grades are slipping and we've had enough."

"Dear, may be you'd fit in better at another school, you're friends here, ever since you met them, you've been, well different," Katie said.

"It's for the best son," Ken said softly.

"I'm not moving!" Robin hissed adamantly, starring at the dark blue carpet and shuffling his feet.

"You don't really have a choice Robin, unless you convince me to let you stay before Christmas, I'll have to expel you," Mr. James explained.

"Ok," Robin paused before answering, "Sir," and leaving the room.

XXXX

At the beginning over November, the mocks were upon them. The gang, now including of Dean, Paula and Marian, sat in silence every evening, like all the other year tens, revising madly.

Each teacher would say the same, "You're mocks are coming up, you're homework is to revise, now lets go over everything you've done this year."

"So what is the sum of x if y 15x 8?" Robin asked, his eyes fluttering closed.

It was eleven O'clock in the evening, the night before the first exams, Maths and Chemistry.

"What's the symbol equation for…" Paula began, "Actually, I don't think I care…2

"Let's go to bed," Marian moaned.

Everyone murmured in agreement and quickly grabbed there books, yawning and stretching.

Much and Dean were the last to pack up there books, stuffing them into their black and blue school bags and moving towards their dormitories.

"Night Much," Dean called sweetly.

"Night Dean," Much replied, watching her walk up the stairs and sighing.

"Do you want something?" Dean asked, turning to find him staring at her.

Much shook his head, beginning to turn as Dean continued, "Well I do."

She rushed over to him, pressing her lips to his before Much pulled away in surprise.

"What…?" Much looked confused, but happy.

"Sorry," Dean blushed furiously as she avoided Much' eye.

"It's ok," Much said softly, smiling and kissing her again before walking to his dormitory and leaving Dean grinning with happiness.


	18. Mocks

Chapter 18 – Mocks.

Early the next morning the gang emerged from their dorms, eyes bloodshot and feet dragging as they made there way towards the dinning hall, and breakfast.

Djaq and Marian were feverously swapping revision notes while Dean and Much avoided each others eye and Paula gave Dean a knowing look.

"Did anything, happen, between you and Much last night?" Paula whispered to Dean, unheard by the others.

"May be," Dean said innocently, unable to stop the grin spreading across her face.

Paula smiled, turning back to the others who were all unable to eat a single bite of the toast and jam laid out in front of them.

"Come on guys, stop moping, it's only…" Paula began, unable to finish her sentence.

"…our Mocks?" Much finished.

"…the exam that will predict what we will get in our GCSEs," Robin added.

"I was looking for something more positive!" Paula said, rolling her eyes.

"Time to go," Marian said, taking a deep breath as they all headed towards there math's exam, equations running through their heads.

XXXX

An hour later they emerged from the hall, exhausted and unhappy, a buzzing filled the air as many students chatted about each question.

"Did you get really stuck on number 10?"

"What did you get for x …"

"Did you finish?"

Before Paula could get out of the door Allan grabbed her arm, "We need to talk," He said softly, pulling her down out of the crowd.

"I need to revise Allan," Paula protested weakly, trying to pull away.

"I need to apologize, Paula I'm sorry for kissing Sarah, it was supposed to be a decoy for getting one of those leaflets she and Davina made, nothing more."

"That's what they all say," Paula answered distractedly.

"What?" Allan looked confused.

"It's just that you're the same as every other boy," Paula started to become angry, "You lie and cheat, it's not fair, I really thought, I really thought we could be together."

With this Paula ran toward the dormitories leaving Allan standing alone and feeling utterly humiliated and helpless.

XXXX

By the evening everyone was revising again, Paula and Allan sitting at opposite sides of the room while the new couple, Much and Dean sat close together, discreetly holding each others hands while Robin watched his friends, unable to concentrate on 'The Napoleonic Wars'.

He'd miss this most, the laughing and joking in common room, the tension between couples who really knew they should be together, he'd miss his friends, most of all Marian, the touch of her hand on his cheek and her lips on his.

"Robin? Earth to Robin?" Will said, shaking a hand in font of his friends face.

"Yeah?" Robin asked, slightly dazed.

"You look very tired mate, and stressed may be you should go to bed," Allan suggested.

"Nah," Robin replied, knowing he couldn't keep his secret any longer, "Much can I speak to you please, in private."


	19. Argument

Chapter 19 – Argument.

Much followed Robin to the side of the common room, exchanging glances with Will, everybody was equally confused.

"Much, I've got to tell you something," Robin began cautiously.

"You're not…" Much looked shocked, "You're not dumping Marian?"

"No!" Robin hissed, "I wouldn't dream of it! I was just going to tell you that I may be expelled."

"What!" Much shouted, causing the whole common room to look at him in surprise.

"Shut up Much!" Robin growled, "I'm not sure about it yet."

"Because of…Marian?" Much asked quietly.

"It's not her fault," Robin said, glaring at Much.

"Of course, she's always right!" Much hissed back.

"Yeah she is, and it's not her fault and if I don't buck up before Christmas I'm going to be expelled so it'll be good for me not to get into pointless fights with you!" Robin snarled his voice rising before he stormed off to his dorm leaving Much speechless.

XXXX

As the week progressed neither Robin and Much spoke to each other, Robin abandoning the gang along with Paula, who began to hang out together.

"I cannot get my head round this physics," Paula sighed.

It was Thursday break and they were sitting under an old oak tree in the grounds, half an hour before their physics exam would begin.

"Neither can I," Robin sighed.

The sat side by side, silently looking over their notes when Will appeared beside them, silently joining the pair.

"Much told us," Will broke the silence.

"That's nice of him," Robin said blankly, not looking up.

"Does Paula…?"

"Yeah, I know," Paula finished for him.

"Allan's really…"

"I know!"

"And Much wants to speak…"

"I don't care!

"And Marian!"

Robin looked up suddenly, unsure why he had been neglecting his love, getting up suddenly he stormed off, Paula trailing behind him.


	20. Marian And Allan

Chapter 20 – Marian And Allan.

The final exam, Chemistry, had just finished, Paula and Robin walked silently towards the empty classroom they spent most of their lunchtimes in, going over each question in their head's and cursing themselves for silly mistakes.

The rest of the gang walked up the common room discussing the test.

"What did you get for question four?"

"I can't remember Much," Will sighed, watching Paula and Robin skulk off together.

"What's happening between you and Paula?" John asked, looking pointedly at Allan, who was watching his former girlfriend wistfully.

"I think she's with Robin now," Allan sighed as Marian frowned.

"But Robin's still with me, we haven't talked in a while but…" Marian trailed off.

"Let's make them jealous," Allan said grinning, and dragging Marian off in the direction Paula and Robin had gone.

"I can't believe it though…" Paula was saying sadly as Allan and Marian sneaked towards the door.

"Just forget them, they're just…just…" Robin stopped, not knowing hat to say.

"Marian!" Allan sighed loudly, pushing her up against the wall and forcing his lips onto hers before she could protest.

To his surprise Marian began to kiss him back, arms slipping down his back.

Robin and Paula heard the noise, just as Allan had hoped, and sneaked a look out the door, completely shocked at what they saw.

"Marian?" Robin asked, staring at his two friends.

Marian pulled away from Allan, seeing Robin's shocked face, "Robin, it's not what you…"

"Oh, isn't it?" Robin said in a high pitched voice, "I don't care anymore, have a lovely life with Allan," He spat the name, "We're over."

With that Robin stormed off down the corridor, leaving Marian and Paula in tears while Allan's mouth was hanging wide open in surprise.

"I was only trying to make you jealous, I'm…"

"Well Allan, I think it worked," Paula snapped, following Robin, jogging to catch up with her friend.

XXXX

Tears rolled down his cheeks, he couldn't understand it, he'd thought she'd loved him. Was it his fault? He had neglected her, hadn't he? Maybe he should apologize? But she had kissed Allan; it wasn't like he'd been kissing Paula or anything?

"Robin?" Paula said softly, putting a comforting arm around him.

"Yeah?" Robin sniffed.

"It'll be alright," She said softly as Robin turned to face her.

They were so close Paula could see her reflection in his tear wet eyes. Leaning in their lips touched for a second before Paula broke away and ran, her head spinning.


	21. Robin Redbreast

Chapter 21 – Robin Redbreast.

Paula hadn't talked to Robin since the kiss, they were both avoiding each other and the gang. Paula had started to hang out with Millie and Lisa from Aleph, her old best friends before she had finally decided to talk to Allan at the disco which now seemed such a long time ago.

"Have you seen the new top in New Look?" Lisa asked Paula, trying to cheer up her dejected friend.

"Which one?" Paula answered, giving her head a quick shake as the image of Allan and Marian kissing came back into her head.

"The blue one, really cute, long," Millie said, grinning as she realized which top Lisa was on about.

"Yeah," Lisa nodded, unsure of what else to say, "look Paula, we're sorry Allan cheated on you, twice, but it was three weeks ago, you've got to get over it before Christmas, so we can enjoy it, how about Christmas eve you come and sleep in out dorm, we'll ask the teachers, I'm sure they'll let you," Lisa smiled as her friends face lit up slightly and they walked off together, happily contemplating what they would do for their sleepover.

XXXX

Robin on the other hand was having a far worse time. All his friends were the gang so he spent most of his free time doing his homework in the grounds, hidden in a huge bush or tree, unseen by the passing students who all, since the 'leaflet incident' kept giving him weird looks.

The worse part was Guy and Vaysey, there taunting annoyed him more than anything else and he knew that one punch could get him expelled.

It was lunchtime on the last day of term, Robin sat in the tall oak in the grounds, out of sight of all the students that passed below him, that he wondered why he was doing this.

_Why am I bothering to get all these good grades, why would I want to stay here now, I have no friends, no girlfriend, nothing. I might as well get myself kicked out on purpose._

Robin sighed as he was noticed by none other than Guy who laughed, pointing at his enemy and shouting, "Robin Redbreast is up there Vaysey!"

Vaysey turned and they both began to recite the poem hey had made up about him weeks ago.

"Lonely little Redbreast, sat up in the tree."

"Not a single friend has thee."

"Homework his very best friend."

"Homework is there for him until the end."

"So Robin Redbreast get's straight A's"

"Because he spends all his days."

"Sitting in that big old tree."

"Not a single friend has thee!"

They began to laugh and point as Robin rolled his eyes at the dumb poem and stuffing his book's into his bag swung down.

"Shut up," Robin said wearily, slinging his rucksack onto his back and walking away.

"Ooooh! Redbreast is angry!" Vaysey mocked as he began to say another poem, "Little Robin Red…"

"Shut up!" Robin hissed, swiveling round and walking back towards his enemies.

"Does Redbreast want his mummy?" Guy said in a baby voice.

"I said shut up!" Robin repeated, his voice rising.

"He probably need's his nappy changing," Vaysey told Guy in a stage whisper.

Vaysey was smacked to the ground by Robin's punch, he was sick of it all. Blood trickled down from Vayseys forehead where Robin had hit him and the teenager was still, the strength of the punch having knocked him out.

"You'll pay for that Redbreast," Guy hissed, grinning maliciously as he began to whisper, "Little Robin Redbreast is in a bit of trouble, Punch me too and it will become double. Little Robin Redbreast is going to be expelled, I am so happy to be here to…" Guy paused, trying to cover up his sudden lack of inspiration to mock Robin, "…beheld." Guy smirked kneeling down to Vaysey and putting him into sitting position while shouting, "Someone help! Vaysey's been knocked out by Robin Hood!"


	22. Expelled

**This chapter is for Jenna's b-day post-a-thon, happy birthday Jenna.**

Chapter 22 – Expelled.

Robin stood completely still, numb at the thought of leaving. Mrs. Thomas rushed down to Vaysey, picking him carefully up before shouting at Robin, "Go to the Headmasters office, now!"

She walked off with Vaysey, Guy trailing behind, smirking at Robin.

The leaves in the ground were crisp and covered the floor. Robin kicked them up into a beautiful rainbow of brown's, red's, yellow's and gold's, which floated around him until they finally came to lie on the ground around him. He made his way slowly to the head's office, staring at everything around him and silently saying goodbye.

_Goodbye English Block, goodbye apple tree, goodbye Miss. Keel…_

Robin's track of thought ran out as he saw the French teacher shouting at two girls from her form and he quickly moved away, reaching the main school and pushing open the huge blue door.

The head's office was just to the left as he walked in, bracing himself he tapped his knuckles three times on the oak door.

"Come in," Mr. James' cold voice called as Robin pushed the door open.

"Mr. Hood," Mr. James' continued in a cold voice, "Please sit down."

Robin moved over to the cluttered desk but stayed stubbornly standing up, waiting for the head' next words.

"Punching Vaysey Sheriff, you had one more chance Robin, and you've blown it. I've called your parent's, they'll be here at 5 O'clock, until then you will stay in your room, understand?" Mr. James said sternly.

Robin nodded and began to back away, tears forming in his eyes as he left the room and began to run wildly back to his room.

He barged through the door, not noticing Much, who had a free period, standing at the other side of the room.

He grabbed his suitcase, while tears blurred his vision and he began to pack away his things, starting with a picture of him and the gang, before Marian, Djaq, Paula and Dean had joined, that they had taken this summer. Robin's mouth was open, his teeth displayed in a large grin, his arm around Much's shoulder, who was laughing at the joke he had just heard. Will and Allan stood just right of them, grinning out at the camera, Will's dark hair the complete opposite to Allan's spiked up blonde 'do'. John was on the right, also grinning as he had just won a wrestling match against Robin. Robin remembered the random person they had asked in that park to take it, he had been slightly overwhelmed when a group of hysterical teenagers had come up to him and shoved the camera towards him. Robin sighed, they were good times.

"Are you leaving?" Much asked hoarsely, braking Robin's train of thought.

Robin spun around to see his best friend standing behind him, eyes bloodshot and skin pale.

"Yeah," Robin nodded, unsure of what to say as he placed the picture in his suitcase.

"I'm sorry Robin, I shouldn't have gone off about Marian like that, please forgive me, and the rest of the gang before you leave," Much said softly, searching Robin's eyes for an answer.

Robin was silent but ran forward and hugged Much, "I'm forgive you."

They broke part and smiled, tears pouring from their eyes because Robin was leaving.

"I can't let this happen," Much said determinedly, "I'll be right back."


	23. Memories

Chapter 23 – Memories.

Much ran down to the heads office, bursting in panting for breath and earning himself a stern look.

"Mr. Smith, I believe it is customary to knock," Mr. James said, glaring.

"I'm…sorry….Sir…" Much panted, "But it's…urgent!"

Mr. James said nothing, straightening the pile of papers in his hands and laying them neatly on his pristine desk, which Much had always thought looked pretentious.

"Sir, it was me."

"You?"

"Yes me," Much said, looking his headmaster straight in the eye, "I punched Vaysey."

"Of course," Mr. James said, raising his eyebrows mockingly.

"I did," Much insisted.

"Well that'll be a detention Mr. Smith," Mr. James said, going along with Much's story, "But Mr. Hood is still to be expelled," Mr. James said sharply.

"But…"

"No buts' Mr. Smith, unless you really want that detention, go back to your dorm."

Much left the room sharply, tears falling down his face as he remembered all the happy times he and his best friend had had together.

_Much and Robin were three years old, playing in nursery, with the little 'Thomas The Tank Engine' train set._

"_Cho chooo…" Robin shouted, laughing as he pushed the wooden train through a small tunnel._

_Much laughed, watching his best friends face as he pushed the small blue train around the wooden countryside._

"_Bob the builder joins forces with Thomas," Much said, grabbing a small plastic Bob from beside him and sitting him on top of the smiling train._

"_Together they will build and transport the universe?" Robin asked, laughing his head off._

_The two best friends proceeded to sing Bob the builder loudly until told o be quiet._

Much smiled at the memory, as his mind found another moment in his life, buried and forgotten at the bottom of his memories.

"_There's only one left," Much's mum said sternly, "Either you share it or nobody get's it."_

_Much and Robin were glaring at each other, both holding onto one end of their favorite chocolate bar, a question bar, white chocolate on the outside, milk chocolate on the inside, stubbornly. The last time they'd seen one was when they were both on holiday in 'South Africa' at a supermarket and now the two seven year olds were fighting over the only one left at 'Asda'._

"_But there's only a few squares," Much moaned._

"_And I want it!" Robin half shouted, earning himself a few looks from the shoppers around them._

"_Put it back," Much's mum barked, grabbing it out of their hand and placing it onto the shelf._

"_But mum!" Much cried._

"_We'll share," Robin said, staring up at her with puppy dog eyes._

"_Sure?" she asked, staring at the two children, who were begging her with their eyes._

_She passed the chocolate back down and they raced to the till, dragging her along._



Much smiled again, wondering how a chocolate bar could have made them that happy.

He trudged up the stairs and silently entered the dorm, "Sorry Robin," Much said softly, sitting down on his bed.

"Don't worry, I'm surprised I lasted this long anyway," Robin smiled weakly, "I'll wait until lunch, tell everyone else and say goodbye, I don't want to leave without saying sorry."

Much patted Robin on the back, and the two friends sat quietly, lost in their own thoughts.


	24. I Promise

**Right well, this is the last chapter of this story. I'd just like to say thanks to all my reviewers!**

Chapter 24 – I Promise.

Four thirty that afternoon the gang were sitting silently in the common room, ignoring the smug looks the Guy and Vaysey were shooting them at every opportunity.

"I guess this is goodbye," Robin said shortly, examining his watch.

"We'll see each other in the holidays," Will protested.

"And may be we'll get expelled," Allan said, grinning.

Robin groaned, "Someone promise me they'll stop Allan from blowing up the school!"

"I promise," Marian said quietly.

The brunette hadn't said anything up until now. Robin knew they needed to talk in private. He glanced at her and they got up in unison, like a silent message had passed between their tear glazed eyes.

They walked silently to the grounds. Wandering aimlessly through the forest where the punch had sealed his fate.

"I just want to say…" Marian said shyly, "I've never felt like this about anyone, I…I…I really think I…I think I love you…"

Robin's eyes opened wide in shock and Marian began to gabble, blushing furiously, "I shouldn't have said that, forget it. I was joking! Honest…"

"It's ok Marian," Robin beamed at her, "I love you too."

They stared at each other intensely for a moment before there lips met and they silently wrapped their arms around one another, enjoying the others embrace.

XXXX



Half an hour later everyone was outside the school, ready to wave Robin off. They each gave Robin a hug, Marian was last and she slipped a note into his hand as they squeezed each other tightly, but she said nothing.

"Bye guys!" Robin called, getting into the back of the car next to his suitcase, the note held tightly in his grasp.

"Bye!" They all waved and shouted, false smiles on their faces, as the engine started up and Robin was driven away down the drive, away from his friends, his life and his love.

He quietly opened his left hand, hoping not to draw the attention of his parents, who had only said one sentence since he had first seen them, 'we're so disappointed in you.'

The note was crumpled and small. The writing inside was neat and written in a black biro.

_You are the one I love,_

_We are meant to be together._

_Do not give up hope._

_We will be together, forever._

Robin smiled at the beauty of those words, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"We will be together Marian," he thought, "I promise."


End file.
